Dewpearl's Guildmark Workshop
＊＊＊ Workshop closed ＊＊＊ Selection of Completed Guildmarks 05.jpg|aiqing guild, original 01.jpg|aiqing guild, original 02.jpg|aiqing guild, original 03.jpg|aiqing guild, original 04.jpg|aiqing guild, original 06.jpg|Chi guild, original, 150k 07.jpg|Chi guild, original, 150k 08.jpg|Enix guild, original, 200k 09.jpg|JuicyMage guild, original, 200k 10.jpg|JuicyMage guild, recolored copy 11.jpg|JuicyMage guild, original, 200k Doom guard.jpg|DoomGuard guild, original, 200k 13.jpg|TanManGey guild, original, 200k Werewolf.jpg|WereWolf guild, original, 200k 15.jpg|lRenegade guild, original, 150k 16.jpg|Diablo guild, requested copy, 200k 17.jpg|unknown, original, 150k 18.jpg|Pinkies guild, original, 150k 19.jpg|Mysticals guild, original, 400k 20.jpg|Crusades guild, original, 200k 21.jpg|Ascensions and Entity guilds, original, 300k 22.jpg|unknown, original, 200k 23.jpg|Forevver guild, original, 150k 24.jpg|madfu guild, original, 200k 25.jpg|Static guild, requested copy, 100k 26.jpg|unknown, original, 200k 27.jpg|Ritual guild, original, 150k 28.jpg|unknown, original, 150k 29.jpg|Insurgent guild, original, 300k 30.jpg|BlackCats guild, original, 100k 31.jpg|Xion guild, recolored copy, 50k 32.jpg|ECLlPSE guild, original, 200k 33.jpg|FinalForm guild, recolored copy, 50k 34.jpg|EatSand guild, original, 200k 35.jpg|EatSandII guild, recolored copy 36.jpg|VERDUGO guild, original, 200k 37.jpg|VERDUGO guild, original, 300k 38.jpg|VERDUGOII guild, recolored copy 39.jpg|Wanderer guild, original, 200k IMG_0123 copy.jpg|SilverLeaf guild, original, 100k IMG_0124 copy.jpg|unknown, original, unknown IMG_0126 copy.jpg|Giggle guild, original, 350k IMG_0129 copy.jpg|Seb guild, original, 200k IMG_0130 copy.jpg|Wandering guild, original, 250k IMG_0133 copy.jpg|unknown, original, 200k IMG_0132 copy.jpg|unknown, original, 200k IMG_0136 copy.jpg|unknown, original, 250k IMG_0137 copy.jpg|unknown, original, 200k IMG_0140 copy.jpg|LanosGuard guild, original, 200k IMG_0141 copy.jpg|Miku4Life guild, original, 200k IMG_0143 copy.jpg|Cappuccino guild, original, 200k IMG_0144 copy.jpg|Paralyze guild, original, 300k IMG_0177 copy.jpg|unknown, original, unknown IMG_0185 copy.jpg|unknown, original, 300k IMG_0186 copy.jpg|unknown, original, 200k IMG_0189 copy.jpg|Terrify guild, original, 300k IMG_0190 copy.jpg|Enmity guild, original, 300k IMG_0194 copy.jpg|Justice and Mezameru guilds, original, 300k FullSizeRender 2.jpg|Shatter guild, original, 400k FullSizeRender 3.jpg|Stellar guild, requested copy, 250k FullSizeRender 5.jpg|Gazing guild, original, 200k FullSizeRender 6.jpg|Entity guild, original, 350k FullSizeRender 8.jpg|Radiate guild, original, 300k FullSizeRender 9.jpg|Neglected guild, recolored copy, 150k FullSizeRender 10.jpg|True guild, original, 350k IMG_5768 copy.jpg|Pain guild, reflected copy IMG_5783 copy.jpg|KeenBeans guild, original, 180k IMG_5797 copy.jpg|Meiyin guild, original, 300k IMG_5813 copy.jpg|USSR guild, original, 150k IMG_5836 copy.jpg|unknown, original, 350k IMG_5844 copy.jpg|Eoljjang guild, original, 350k IMG_5899.PNG|NukedOut guild, 300k IMG_5910.PNG|RelicsJr guild, recolored copy, 200k IMG_5913.PNG|unknown, original, 300k IMG_5877.jpg|Sonder guild, original, 300k IMG_5918.PNG|Sonder2 guild, modified reflected copy, 200k IMG_5921.PNG|xEMPIREx guild, original, 350k IMG_0225.jpg|unknown, original, 300k IMG_0229.jpg|KissAngie guild, original, 300k IMG_0230.jpg|Incignia guild, original, 350k IMG 0226.jpg|Regal guild, recolored copy, 250k IMG_5979.PNG|unknown, original, 300k IMG_5982.PNG|Bribe guild, original, 450k Ekahi.PNG|Ekahi guild, original, 350k IMG_6043.PNG|HellaBread guild, original, 350k IMG_6046.PNG|TwoPlusTwo guild, original, 400k IMG_6018.PNG|NightWatch guild, original, 400k IMG_6027.PNG|Princesa guild, original, 400k IMG_6033.PNG|Unclaimed, original, unpriced IMG_6039.PNG|Echoing guild, original, 800k IMG_6041.PNG|EchoingII guild, recolored copy IMG_6051.PNG|Perkera guild, original, 350k IMG_6057.PNG|Ambush guild, original, 400k IMG_6008.PNG|Omens guild, original, 400k IMG_6059.PNG|Mold guild, modified copy, 350k IMG_6080.PNG|WARNING guild, requested copy, 400k IMG 0157 copy.jpg|BOOBlES guild, original, 200k IMG 0131 copy.jpg|I made this for fun ;D Policy You must abide by these policies if you request a design. 1. I have the right to refuse any request. 2. If anyone tries to change the request after I have started the mark or behaves rudely towards me, I have the right to cancel any current requests and refuse any future service to all people and guild(s) involved. 3. You may not copy or modify any of my guildmarks without explicit permission. If permission is granted, you must credit me. Fee: 50-500k, depending on the complexity of the design. Symbol of Guildmark is NOT included or provided. Regular option Each guildmark takes 0-2 weeks to complete. If more time is needed, I will notify you, and 25k will be deducted from the original fee for each day delayed. Average completion time: 2-3 days after request, 6-8 if my list is long. Priority option Double the price, but I will complete the design within 4 days. Average completion time: 2-5 hours after request. Guildmark Requests Closed *** Requests Closed *** Category:Guilds Category:Art Category:Guildmark